


Ancient Relations

by DeliveranceMischief



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliveranceMischief/pseuds/DeliveranceMischief
Summary: In an era where Pokémon are still known as "magical creatures", Pallet is a large and prosperous village.Here, Red is an up and coming carpenter with a special secret, while Blue helps his grandfather with his research. With war looming on the horizon, can the childhood friends keep their friendship intact? Will it evolve into something more? Or will it be destroyed forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So sorry for the absence, but I've been working really hard on this fic here. ^^'  
> I got the idea to write it after watching the Arceus movie. It kind of expands on the concept of the Pokémon world before traditional Trainers were a thing. Naturally, I had to throw NamelessShipping into the mix too.  
> For now, it will be kind of slow, but don't worry about that.
> 
> Please enjoy the fic! ^^

It was a crisp autumn morning in a small, yet prosperous village known as Pallet.

This day in particular marked the beginning of the harvest season. Considered to be one of the busiest times of year, every person worked hard to ensure there was enough food for the coming months.

Some would say, however, that the lone carpenter named Red worked the hardest of them all. Though he was young, Red showed exceptional skill that impressed even the village’s eldest.

Dawn had just broken, and Red gathered up the tools he had spent all night repairing. They were going to be delivered to the farmers who worked on the fields at the edge of Pallet. The distance was far, yet Red didn’t mind. He enjoyed the long, peaceful walks during his deliveries.

“Good morning Red!” An old woman called as he started traveling through the village. “Making another delivery?”

Red stopped to face her and gave a quick bow before nodding.

“I see.” The old woman said. “Your work ethic is as impressive as your late father's had been!”

She looked at the rising sun.

“Well, I shouldn’t keep you any longer. Take care now.”

Red quickly bowed again, and hurried off in the direction of the fields. He continued on until he saw another man of about his age swimming in the nearby ocean. There was only one person that he knew who was crazy enough to do that out of all the people in Pallet.

The man swam up to the shore. “Well, hello there Red!” He called. “Beautiful morning, huh?”

“Yes, it d-definitely is.” Red croaked.

“Woah, I never thought I’d hear your voice again! Please, would you say my name-just once?”

Red rolled his eyes playfully. “Blue.”

Blue pulled himself out of the water. “There it is. Music to my ears.”

“Ever since F-Father…”

“I know, I’m just giving you a hard time. Now, where did my shirt go?”

He looked around.

“Where is that pesky thing?!”

“Um...it's up there.”

“... _Crap!_ ”

In a nearby tree, there was a pair of Pidgey. They were lining their nest with twigs, leaves, and-

“My shirt!” Blue hissed.

He climbed up the tree.

“I w-wouldn’t-”

“Daisy made me that shirt before she moved away! I don’t care what happens-I’m getting it back!”

He began to swat at the Pidgey’s nest. They squawked in warning, but Blue wouldn’t stop. Realizing this, the tiny birds whipped up a large Gust that sent the man flying down from the tree.

_**Thud!** _

“Stupid magical creatures.” Blue muttered, brushing himself off. “Red, you have a way with them, right? Would you be able to get my shirt back?”

The carpenter shrugged and put the repaired tools down. He walked past Blue and ascended the tree while the Pidgey readied themselves to attack again.  
However, Red made a soft cooing noise that seemed to calm them. He swung up onto the branch closest to the nest, and removed his shirt. Then, Red took Blue’s shirt from the nest and replaced it with his own. He pet one Pidgey’s soft feathers for a bit before climbing back down.

Blue’s face was bright pink up to his ears. “Was all that _really_ necessary?”

Red tilted his head.

“You know _exactly_ what I mean!”

“Is everything alright, young man?” A villager called from the hill nearby.

“Yes, everything is fine!” Blue yelled, forcing a smile. 

He turned back to Red. 

“ _Why?_ ”

Red shrugged and picked up the tools. “I got your shirt back, didn’t I? A-Anyways, I am late in d-delivering these to the f-farmers, so I have to go now.”

He got back on the path and started on his way again.

“Hey, I am _not_ done with you yet!”

Blue threw his clothing back on and snatched his bag from the ground, rushing to catch up.

“I can _see_ you rolling your eyes! Good Arceus, you are as bad as your sister!”

“Oh, did I wound your pride, Blue?”

“N-No, of course not! Look, I get that you're amazing with magical creatures, but you don't need to show off!”

Red chuckled hoarsely. They walked in silence after that.

\--

It was mid morning by the time they reached Pallet’s outer fields. Red bowed several times in apology to the head farmer and handed him the tools.

“Thank you Red. We haven't been able to start work because of another problem, so please don't worry about being a little late.”

Blue stepped forward. “Sir, what's the problem if I may ask?”

“Well, you see-”

A creature charged past them, kicking up dirt and grass as it went by.

“Damn Tauros!” Someone shouted, chasing after it.

The head farmer sighed. “That's the problem.”

“Where is its Tamer?”

“Haru? His wife was ill today, so I allowed him to stay at home. He insisted that Tauros would not be any trouble, but here we are.”

Blue opened his bag and pulled out a book. He began to flip through it.

“What is that, young man?”

“Oh, this? It's a list of magical creature observations I'm keeping for my grandfather. There should be something about Tauros in here that could help…”

“Tauros incoming!” A farmer yelled.

Within seconds, the magical creature charged back into the clearing, and it was even angrier than before.

“Step back, both of you!” The head farmer ordered Red and Blue.

Blue slammed the book shut and did so without hesitation. However, Red started to approach the stampeding Tauros instead.

“What are you doing, boy?! That creature's dangerous!”

“ _Red!_ Just do as he says! _Please!_ ”

Red didn't listen and whistled sharply. The Tauros reared its head and ran towards him, kicking up large amounts of dirt.  
As it got closer, he made a series of different soothing sounds and took some berries from the pouch on his belt. The magical creature came to a screeching halt just inches from Red.  
Dust surrounded them and made it impossible to see what was happening.

A moment passed.

Then two.

Then three.

Then four.

“ _ **Red!**_ ” Blue screamed.

When five tense moments passed, the dust settled.


	2. Chapter 2

The dust completely cleared. Everyone looked, expecting to see Red flattened or impaled. Much to their shock, however, neither of those things actually happened.  
The Tauros was nuzzling Red's arm and munching on berries. He was stroking the magical creature's neck fur, and murmuring softly to it.

“He did it…thank you, Arceus.” Blue whispered.

“Your friend’s crazy.” The head farmer remarked.

“He is, sir.”

“But skilled, I'll give him that. We can finally get back to work now.”

\--

 

“Red, what was that?!” You could've gotten yourself killed!”

Red shrugged.

“Is that the best response you can give me?!” His voice dropped. “...I was so worried…”

“It w-worked out in the end, didn't it?”

“I guess.” Blue sighed.

\--

It early evening when they were back in the village. An older teenage girl skipped up to them.

“Hello!” She greeted cheerfully.

“Hello Leaf.” The two young men replied in unison.

“Red, you're speaking again! Mother will be happy to hear that!”

Red and Leaf's mother walked over. “Happy to hear what?”

“Mother, Red's talking."

“He’s talking?!”

“Why is e-everyone m-making such a big deal over this?”

“Red, you haven't spoken in almost two years.” Blue reminded him. “Hey, are you okay?”

Red stared at the entrance to his mother's house. He trembled and clenched his fists.

_“He died with honor.”_

_“You said that you would bring him home! Do you have any idea of the burden that has now been left on Red's shoulders?!”_

_“But he's a strong boy-worthy to carry his father's name. Everything will be fine.”_

“Red? ...Are you okay?”

Red took off in the direction of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get somewhere, I promise. xD


	3. Chapter 3

“I can go after him Mother!” Leaf offered.

“No, I will.” Blue said. “I caused this and I should fix it.”

“Be careful Blue.”

“I will.”

Blue ran through the village, barreling past confused villagers until he began to see trees. He slowed down and looked around. Pallet’s forest was infamous for being the home to many magical creatures and its winding paths as well. It was dangerous to travel through without someone who knew the way-especially at night.

“Damn, where am I supposed to find Red in here?” Blue muttered.

_**Crunch!** _

He snatched a branch off the ground.

“Come out! I have a powerful...branch...and I'm not afraid of using it!”

_**Crunch!** _

Blue tensed, but tightened his grip on the branch.

“I said come out!” He repeated with a bit of a squeak in his voice.

A mysterious person with white hair and piercing red eyes appeared out of the shadows, beckoning Blue to follow.

Blue's knees shook, but he felt compelled to go with the stranger. He dropped his makeshift weapon and went with them.

“Who are you? Why are you helping me?”

The stranger's eyes filled with emotion that Blue couldn't read. 

“Everything that is taking place has a purpose, young one. You'll find out who I am sooner than you might think.”

“But I don't understand!”

“You will.”

A bright flash of light surrounded Blue. When it vanished, he was standing in front of a quiet spring. Red was sitting on the edge and waving his feet in the water. Tears shimmered on his cheeks as he stroked a magical creature in laying in his lap.

From what Blue could see, there were many other magical creatures around Red-a sight that would terrify most people. But it wouldn't scare him.

“Red?”

Red looked up, eyes narrowed. The magical creature leapt up from his lap and charged at Blue.

_**Thud!** _

Blue hit the ground, landing in a pile of fallen leaves and dead grass.

“What the _hell_ was that for?! Magical creatures aren't meant to be used against your friends!”

“Why did you f-follow me?”

“I wanted to talk. Apologize. Bring you home…That kind of thing.”

Red clicked his tongue. The magical creature squeaked and bounced back to his lap.

“Okay.”

Blue rose and walked over to Red, flopping down beside him.

“Look, if I forced you to speak before you were ready-”

“I had to be strong...I had to be w-worthy of c-carrying on my f-father's name...It's all so much easier when you hide your f-feelings.”

He took in a shaky breath.

“Then when Leaf and Mother began to make such a fuss, e-everything came r-rushing back…”

“...You miss your father.”

“More than a-anything, Blue. I hate war. I hate it so much...”

More tears trickled down Red's face.

And I keep h-hearing that another war is coming. I don't want to lose anyone else…”

Blue took Red's hand and squeezed it a little. “Your father may not be here anymore, but I have a feeling he's always watching over you.”

He paused, thinking a moment.

“And I'll always be here for you as well.”

“Thank you Blue…”

They stared in silence at the magical creatures in the clearing. They were all calm and happy.

“I wish I had my book with me.” Blue murmured. “I've never seen magical creatures this peaceful before. I would've liked to draw them.”

“They are very m-misunderstood. Most of them don't want to hurt anybody.”

“...How do you know?”

“I can sense their feelings.”

“That's how you stopped Tauros this morning!”

“In a way, yes.”

“That's incredible! Does anyone know?”

“Only my f-father knew. He told me it was a gift from the h-heavens and that no one should know about it, or they would be afraid...Are you afraid of me now?”

“No, of course not. You are, and will always be my best friend. Now come on, let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red's not as ordinary as one would've thought, hmm? ;)   
> And who is the mysterious person Blue met? ...You'll have to wait and see!


End file.
